Emotional Scars
by Itoma
Summary: Garrus' team wasn't the only one to destroyed on Omega when they were betrayed, Kagome's team had also been caught in the cross fire... and now she was hunting for an Archangel. Garrus/Kagome


Emotional Scars

Mass Effect/Inuyasha Crossover

Garrus/Kagome

Set in an AU for Kagome

* * *

><p>Weapons... Check<p>

Medi-Gel... Check

Flight Systems... Check

"This is Citadel Command, Shikon you are set for launch," the voice spoke over the intercom, as the young woman pulled back her long black hair, her other hand roving over the holographic controls before her.

"Thank you, this is Kagome Higurashi, I'm pulling out of the Citadel now," She spoke softly back through the intercom. As her small ship pulled back out of the space dock.

"Adai... set a course to intercept the Normandy, starting from its last known location near the terminus systems," Kagome commanded, her personal ship AI.

"Of course Kagome, do you want to engage stealth systems as well when we close in on the Normandy's position?" A masculine automated voice spoke.

"That won't be necessary, Joker will know who we are once we're in the same solar system as him, he'll allow us on board, and then I can get my revenge," Kagome spoke as she stood up from the pilot seat. "Keep an eye out for reaper activity as we travel, Adai, I don't want a run in with those things while I'm in the bath."

"Yes, Kagome."

* * *

><p>Garrus relaxed on the couch in the starboard viewing room of the Normandy, a cold beverage in one hand. Shepard had gone with Edi and James on a mission to retrieve schematics for something or other. Which left him and the Prothean Javik and his old friend's Liara and Tali to busy themselves on the ship.<p>

He had almost finished his drink completely before he spotted something not far off from the Normandy, a ship that almost made his blood run cold.

"Shit!" He cursed as the small vessel came closer preparing to dock with the Normandy.

Quickly racing out of the viewing room he ran to the elevator and pressed the keys to take him to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled happily, as her ship connected to the Normandy, Joker was making this all to easy. The boy never seemed to care about Alliance protocol even when engaging with "friendly" vessels.<p>

"Ne, Joker-kun... I've missed you, quite a bit," She spoke smoothly, through the com device attached to the air lock. "Adai, load yourself into my omni-tool, we won't becoming back to this ship."

"Aha is that right Kagome," Joker spoke back to her, "its been quite some time, you still having trouble with your landings and take offs?"

"No!" She retorted indignantly, as her omni-tool glowed brightly once Adai was loaded into it, "I'll have you know I've gotten much better since flight school."

Several clanks and latches could be heard as the air lock opened, stepping through it she was suddenly aboard the Normandy. She smiled slyly to her self as the first lock closed behind her and the second opened up in front of her revealing Joker, standing there arms wide and a toothy grin on his face.

"Ah there she is, Looking as hot as ever Gomi," He spoke happily, purposefully shortening and mispronouncing her name, which he knew grated her nerves like nothing else.

"Yep, here I am, I see you've been working on your beard, handsome," She spoke through gritted teeth, as she approached him, stroking his chin.

"JOKER GET AWAY FROM HER!" Garrus shouted as he ran up towards them pistol in hand.

"Wait what? Garrus-" Joker replied before he was interrupted.

"Archangel..." Kagome spoke quickly tossing a blade in Garrus's direction, causing him to drop the gun when the blade dug into his hand. Using her omni-tool as well as a few thin cylinders of metal she pulled from a pack on her side she quickly fired them off like arrows from her omni-tool which now sported two long shafts forming a bow.

Two shouts resulted from her firing the iron shafts, as two soldiers fell to the ground behind Garrus, after trying to rush to his aid.

The turian sharpshooter quickly rolled off to the side once the two fell behind him ducking behind some machinery, as several more arrows were fired off taking down more soldiers as they swarmed the bridge with their arms.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing!" Joker shouted loudly as he stood behind her, reaching for her to try to stop her before she charged forth.

"Settling a score," She shouted back as she moved out of his reach, firing off more arrows which were quickly caught in mid air by a blue field of energy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Spoke Liara, calm and collected as always as she stepped onto the scene, observing the Normandy's crew members scattered about the floors groaning in pain each of them sporting a shaft of metal lodged in their shoulders or legs.

"I'm here for the turian, archangel, these others just... got in my way, and as such I dealt with them," Kagome explained calmly as she moved forward, watching as Liara dropped the blue field and allowed the arrows to fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Liara, be careful, she wont let a biotic get the best of her more then once," Garrus for warned, as Liara narrowed her eyes at the short thin woman before her.

"I'll be fine Garrus, she isn't using a weapon I can't stop with a biotic field," She responded.

The two women stared each other down, everyone who wasn't incapacitated stood perfectly still, waiting to see which would make the first move.

And it was Kagome, as another metal shaft fell from her sleeve, launching it towards Liara as she dove off to the side behind a console.

Liara only narrowed her eyes as the shaft came to a halt before her in the air. She raised one brow at it before a small click was heard and the shaft split in two, releasing a black smog.

The black haired woman smiled as she crawled beneath the console towards where Garrus had ducked for cover before.

"Computer, emergency ventilation, now," Liara called between coughs, before the smog was quickly vacuumed out of the room.

"Adai, seize control of the ships systems, the resident AI is out apparently," Kagome spoke from her new place straddling Garrus's waist and pinning him to the floor, an omni-tool knife at his throat, as her AI companion remotely took control of the Normandy's systems.

"What do you want with Garrus," Joker asked as he stepped closer to where she was, coughing a bit of smog out of his lungs.

"I see some of your mercenary friends finally caught up with you, Gar-rus, how did you know I've always had a thing for men with scars," She spoke as she trailed her hand along the side of his face, ignoring Joker's question.

"You win Kagome... now why are you here... now of all times?" Garrus asked, laying still as he looked up at the human female holding him down.

"I told you I'd catch up with you... after what happened to Inuyasha and the others," She replied calmly, "after you got them killed, I promised I would end you didn't I?"

"I told you Kagome, it was Sidonis, He's the one who betrayed my team and got yours killed as a result," He explained.

"I'm having a hard time believing you, Archangel. I trusted you with my team that day and they died under your command," Kagome spoke, emotion beginning to taint her once calm voice.

"I can offer you proof, as well as the word of one of the most influential and trustworthy people in the galaxy, Shepard was there the day we... "convinced" Sidonis to turn him self in for their deaths," Garrus replied calmly, looking up at her with his gaze filled with sympathy.

She knew his words were true... deep down she had known sense the day she had received reports on Sidonis turning himself in, but she had to hear it from him, from Garrus himself before she could believe it. And looking down at him, into his deep soulful eyes, she cracked.

"Their dead... their all gone... Garrus!" She sobbed breaking down and hugging her former target as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know... I know Kagome," Garrus spoke calmly, slowly reaching up and rubbing her back with his uninjured hand, wrapping his other arm around her to hold her close, being mind full of his blood to keep it from staining her clothes.

* * *

><p>"What the HELL was that all about?" Joker shouted outside the med-bay, "Why was my best friend from flight school going bat shit crazy and shooting everyone to get to you?"<p>

Garrus sighed as he looked into the med-bay through the open door. "Kagome was a fellow vigilante from Omega, she and her team worked along side mine of several occasions, we had even talked about combining our forces at one point, but..."

"But what Garrus? We're gonna need a good reason to explain why half the crew is covered in injuries from one person, to Shepard, you know shes going to be flipping her shit the second she gets back on board," The pilot replied, as he pressed the button to close the door to the med bay.

"The day my team had been killed, her's was going to be working with us on a joint operation, Kagome had been off Omega taking care of some personal business when it happened," the sharpshooter sighed again, "When she came back she knew only two of my team had survived... me and Sidonis... rumors had spread that he and I had sold out both teams for a huge payout, and that's why she came after me."

"Was she going to kill you? Or something? And why did she have the random breakdown?"

Garrus looked at the med-bay doors again and worked his jaw thinking about her behavior. "I don't know, its possible she already knew about Sidonis turning him self in, and she might of come here to find out for her self what happened, from me."

Joker looked thoughtful for a second, tapping his chin as he too observed the door.

"I can't honestly see her as a vigilante, especially on omega, she was always to mellow to actually get involved in the alliance military, she wouldn't even pick up a gun," Joker stated.

"And she never did, she always used that omni-tool of hers and her specially ordered arrows to subdue her targets and turn them in alive to the proper authorities, she never once killed a merc or an outlaw, word has it she once managed to capture an eclipse leader, and you saw what a skilled asari can do to her arrows," Garrus explained, "her nickname on Omega was the angel's herald."

"The angel's herald?" Joker gave him an incredulous look.

"Because what ever merc leader she captured, I destroyed the group left behind," Garrus said with a grim satisfaction, "Omega had scene quite a few divisions of the blood pack, blue sons, and eclipse, before our teams had met their end."

"...damn"

* * *

><p>"How is she doctor?" Garrus spoke as he stepped back into the med-bay.<p>

"Physically she's fine, aside from a bit of fatigue and high levels of adrenaline and caffeine in her system." Dr. Chakwas explained as she sat down at her desk, looking back at the young woman laying faced away from them on a bed at the far end of the room.

"I must say its been a while since I've had to work on such a large portion of the crew at once," the doctor continued, "Did that young woman really cause that huge raucous on the bridge?"

"Yes... yes she did doctor," He confirmed for her, as he walked towards Kagome.

"Hey... are you feeling okay?" He asked as he sat on the foot of her bed, watching as she nodded her head silently.

"I just want you to know that your welcome to stay here, for the time being... we'll have to get Shepard's okay when she gets back, you can stay in my quarters," Garrus explained.

"If Shepard doesn't toss me out an airlock first when she gets back," Kagome commented.

"Nah... she wouldn't do that... She'll have to rough you up a bit though for taking down most of the crew but she won't space you," He responded jokingly, earning a light giggle from Kagome.

"She sounds like Sango... tough, but not brutal." She spoke solemnly.

"That she is... but don't get her wrong.. Shepard will take someone down if they cross her." Garrus scooted closer to her as she sat up on the bed.

"Garrus... I missed you, a lot," the younger woman spoke softly, "You're all I have left you know... the only connection I have to that time."

"I'm so... sorry Kagome, I know how much they all meant to you." He replied, as she leaned against his shoulder and he placed an arm around her. "I wish I could have prevented it."

"I know... I know," She hiccuped as her eyes began to water again.

"Shhh... now stop that. You know Inuyasha would yell at you if you cried," Garrus spoke, lifting up her chin with his free hand so he could look her in the eye.

The comment only seemed to help break the damn as the tears began to flow freely again.

"You must have been holding them back... all this time. The doctor said you had high levels of caffeine in your system." he commented.

"I only slept when I passed out from exhaustion, hic... it was the only time I didn't have to dream about them and see their faces," She cried, looking straight up at Garrus.

"You've been strong long enough Kagome... its been almost a year since they all passed," He spoke, pressing a kiss to her forehead to comfort her, "You can just let it out now... I'm here, and I'm the only one who will see."

As he said that Dr. Chakwas smiled and left the med-bay leaving the two alone and locking the doors behind her.

He smiled solemnly as she broke down for the second time that night, holding her close as the tears flowed, until she cried her self to quiet dreamless sleep.

Laying her down on the bed he pulled up a chair and sat beside her, gently stroking her hair as he watched her.

They were both so alike, they did their best to make the galaxy a better place, driven with by sole purpose to end as much suffering as possible. Until it blew up in both of their faces and left them both with scars, him in more ways then one. But unlike Kagome he hadn't been alone the whole time, he had found closure rather quickly with the help of Shepard. She had been made to suffer alone, her mind wracked with thoughts of betrayal and revenge, with the faces of the loved ones she had lost. She'd been alone for so long.

His gaze hardening upon her, Garrus vowed silently she wouldn't be alone again. And the first test of his vow was currently bypassing the med-bay door locks and charging towards him with an angry stride.

"Garrus, what the hell has happened while I was gone? I leave the ship for 30 minutes and all hell breaks loose? We hadn't even touched down on the planet when Edi had one of her security fail safes going off saying something had been hacking into the Normandy's systems," The dark haired woman growled, her soft green eyes burning with a barely held back rage as she stared down one of her oldest squad members. "And why is half the crew in bandages?"

"Listen Shepard, I promise I'll explain, but could we please do this out side the Med-Bay?" He replied, trying to cool his commanding officers temper, "Kagome just fell asleep and I don't want to wake her..."

"Kagome? Who the hell is Kagome? Is she responsible for this mess, cause I swear I'll space her ass before she can say-"

"Please Shepard, lets take this out of the med-bay for now," Garrus interrupted her, quickly herding her out of the room before she could disturb Kagome.

As the door closed behind them, Shepard glared up at him, her eye's seething with rage.

"this had better be good, Garrus."

* * *

><p>After spending an hour with Shepard, he had explained everything he knew about Kagome, and with the knowledge in hand his commanding officer had calmed quite a bit.<p>

Once being fueled by rage, she now looked at the med-bay doors with understanding.

"Wow, Garrus, She went through everything you did," She commented.

"Except she didn't have you to dig her out of it, she's been alone this whole time Shepard, fueled by nothing but rage and hatred, and now that she knows the truth, she's lost all her energy," Garrus spoke.

"Well perhaps, Garrus, you should dig her out like we did for you," Cecelia Shepard replied, "You are pretty much all she has now."

Garrus looked at her thoughtfully as Shepard started to walk away.

"Oh and could you get her to get her AI out of the System, Edi's been throwing a hissy fit since we got back," She stated as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Will do Shepard," He chuckled before stepping back into the Med-bay.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she lay back on bed, gazing up at the metal ceiling as the doors opened once again, Garrus stepping through and walking over to her.<p>

"Heya, handsome," She chuckled, as he stood over her, "I never found out how that happened.."

"I just took a missile to the face... but its no problem, you apparently like scars," He chuckled with her.

"Of course I do... it gives your face more character, aside from the face paint, reminds me of what you've been through," She said with a solemn smile, as she reached up and stroked the scarred side of his face.

"You've been through just as much, perhaps even more so," Garrus replied, taking her hand in his and holding it close to his chest. "Just get some rest, we'll talk more after you've got all that caffeine out of your system."

She gave a soft whispy sigh in response as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So... Joker," Garrus started as he walked into the cock-pit, "You knew Kagome, when she was younger?"<p>

Joker looked up at Garrus, as if sizing him up for a second before nodding his head.

"Yeah, she started flight training about the same time as I did, she was only with the military for a short while. Back in those days she hardly spoke to anyone, the only reason she and I ever got acquainted was because she ended up being my emergency medic when ever I snapped a bone or two," He started, taking his eyes back to the console before him.

"What... was she like?"

"Well like I said she hardly spoke to others, but she always seemed happy, like genuinely happy for no reason pretty much all the time, even when she was failing the course. She had a rock hard positive attitude even when our instructor was screaming in her face about how she could have gotten her self killed on one of her landing runs," Joker explained, hitting a few keys and giving Edi the reigns, said Artificial Intelligence giving a uncharacteristic grunt as she took control.

"She caught up with the rest of us eventually, she even passed the class and got her license to fly, after that she said good by and took off in a small ship she had saved up for," he continued, "I had heard from her once in a while.. she'd send me notes over a secured line letting me know how she was doing and I'd do the same, but I hadn't actually seen her until now."

"Huh.. I see," Garrus spoke, patting Joker lightly on the shoulder, "Thanks Joker... I'm going to go get some rest now."

"Sure thing Garrus," Joker returned, going back to flying the ship.

* * *

><p>It was o' eight hundred hours before Garrus was up and ready to check on Kagome, the ship was quiet even though there were still plenty of crew members tending to their duties. Wearing his normal civilian wear he walked into the med-bay, seeing a curtain pulled around Kagome's bed to provide her with privacy as she changed her clothing. Unfortunately... or fortunately for Garrus he could see her every movement as some of the med-bay lights illuminated her form against the plain white curtain.<p>

He could see the swell of her breast, anatomy which was foreign to turians, perfectly along with the soft curves of her body. Garrus gulped as he felt strange unfamiliar feelings welling up inside him. Did he have some sort of human fetish? No.. no he couldn't... could he? She did have very lovely hips... they seemed to support her rather well.

Garrus coughed, to make him self known after that last thought. Startling the young woman behind the curtain.

"Oh! Who's there?" She asked, before peaking around the curtain, "Garrus? I-I didn't hear you come in."

"Err.. yeah well, the med-bay doors are especially quiet so as not to disturb patients when someone enters or exits," He replied, his tone filled with uncertainty and awkwardness.

"I-I see," Kagome spoke as she stepped out from behind the curtain, now fully clothed in one of Dr. Chakwas' spare uniforms, which seemed to be unnaturally tight on Kagome's body.

"I-is that... that looks a little small... even for you Kagome," Garrus pointed out as he took a step closer.

"the Doctor said it was the only spare she had left.. and it had had a run in with the washer that left it.. shrunken," She explained, pulling down on the shirt a little to help cover her rear end, since her current pants left nothing to the imagination.

If it was possible for Garrus to blush he would have been, seeing an old comrade of his, one who was feared by so many on Omega, dressed in clothing that appeared skimpy, revealing her feminine form, made his blue blood rush. But then again, to Garrus a strong female was an incredibly sexy one, even more so if he held a high respect for them, as he did for both Kagome and Shepard. It shouldn't have been surprising for him to be attracted to Kagome, even if she was a human, personality wise she was everything he'd want in a woman. Strong, loyal, and firm but caring when she needed to be.

But she was a human! She was the opposite from him in so many ways; gender, genetics, she'd very rarely take a life, when he'd gun down someone for breaking the law if he could. He must have some kinky fetish for human women.. there couldn't be any other explanation for why he was attracted to her physically.

"I'm... a freak," he muttered under his breath as he hung his head.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at him, "what did you say Garrus?"

"Uh.. nothing! Nothing at all," He responded quickly, ushering her to the doors, "why don't you and I go get some breakfast, I promise you the alliance military food isn't so bad, the chef even knows how to prepare turian food."

She looked at him with a curious look before nodding her head and going along with him.

During their meal, Garrus had managed to get her to talk about her days in flight training.

"And then Joker, that crazy guy, took off from the landing pad so quickly the instructor almost had an aneurism," She chuckled, in between bites of her food.

"You and Joker, must have spent a lot of time together back then," Garrus stated tentatively chewing on his own food as he watched her, completely enthralled.

"Yeah... we even dated for about a week," her eyes took on wistful look, as Garrus unconsciously bent his fork with his thumb as she stared off for a moment, Joker hadn't mentioned that...

"The first night... we were uh.. going to have some fun,"She spoke with a blush now, and Garrus had the urge to break something, "I broke him..."

Garrus broke out into a laugh after that to which Kagome quickly joined in.

"You- ...you broke him, how?" Garrus asked, as his laughter died down a bit.

"Well we both figured it would be easier for him if he didn't have to put any weight on his legs.. and umm... so I was on top.. and I well," Kagome paused for a moment, "I broke his pelvis... we hadn't even got our clothes off yet.. it was just a bit of fore play and I broke him."

They both laughed loudly again.

"I spent the entire night in the waiting room at the hospital, crying my eyes out cause I thought I had destroyed my first actual boyfriend," She continued to chuckle.

"Ha haha... oooh that is great, Kagome. But he was fine I'm guessing... walked away from that injury no problem." Garrus stated hiding his bent fork on the chair beside him.

"There you are!" Came Edi's voice, which had a strange shrill tone to it, "I demand that you remove your AI from my systems!"

Kagome meeped slightly as the tall electronic woman approached their table quickly taking out her omni-tool.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" She stated quickly as she went about pulling Adai out of the Normandy, "Adai load back onto the Omni-tool, put everything back to the way it was before you loaded on."

"I forgot about it... where did you get your hands on an AI?" Garrus asked, as Edi left as quickly as she came, she most likely thought she had gotten what she came for and saw no reason to stick around.

"I got him shortly after we lost everyone... I was leaving Omega and I managed to buy him off some merchants on my way to the docks. His name stands for Automated Defense and Intelligence," She explained, watching Edi leave, "Adai is what I call him though... he's gotten me out of a couple jams in the past."

"I see... well just don't let Edi catch him out side of your omni-tool.. she's pretty protective of this ship," He spoke softly as he reach forward and took her hand in his.

"Thanks for the advice Garrus... its good to be around someone I know for a change," Kagome replied, casually stroking her thumb down his fingers.

Garrus went ridged at her touch, he normally always wore gloves, so feeling her soft hand upon his, her thumb stroking his fingers, it made warmth swell in his chest. Like her soul was caressing his.

"I uh.. I need to go speak with Shepard about something," He spoke quickly, his voice cracking slightly, "will you be okay on your own for a short while?"

She looked at him curiously again at the change of tone in his voice, before she slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah... I'll be fine Garrus.. although I don't think the crew members will let me wander around to much," She stated, looking over her shoulder at the group of men and women nursing their wounds from the previous day, all of them conveniently seated at the next table over.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, just sit back and relax," He spoke quickly as he raced off.

She blinked several times at the direction he had run off in, wondering why he had left so fast before looking over at the group of men and women again. They were all glaring at her, causing her to sheepishly grin and wave at them.

* * *

><p>"I... I think I'm attracted to her," Garrus spoke, as if this was new news to himself.<p>

"Really?" Was Shepard short reply.

"Yes, Shepard.. and I don't know what to do," he spoke again, worry lacing his voice.

"You sound worried... do you have a problem with being attracted to a human, Garrus," She turned on him now, a wrench in one hand from working on the shuttle, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah no! .. its not like I have some sort of fetish for human women or anything-"

Shepard's look hardened slightly.

"Not that one would need to have a fetish for them or something, human woman are very attractive," He spoke quickly.

"Nice save..." Cecelia spoke again, going back to her work on the shuttle.

"Its just that... I don't know anything about human culture really... I don't know how to complement a human female, I don't know what she would like to hear," He continued.

"Garrus, I shouldn't have to tell you this, just be blatantly honest with her, even if you have to phrase it in some weird turian way, like her hips support her rather well or something, if she likes you as well she'll take the complement no matter how weird you say it," Shepard sighed as she worked over the shuttle.

"Are you sure about that, I don't want to send her screaming off the ship," Garrus replied, worriedly.

Shepard turned back to face Garrus again, a tired look upon her face. "Garrus I'm certain you would never be able to do or say anything that would send her "screaming off the ship," now go get her Garrus."

"Right... I'll talk to you later Shepard," he stated calmly walking out of the hanger.

"And be sure to slap some face paint on that ugly mug of yours!," Cecelia called after him, jokingly, knowing full well Garrus never worried about his appearance.

* * *

><p>Garrus paced his quarters, nervous. Kagome was supposed to have arrived at his personal quarters a few minutes ago. His mind was already working over what could have possibly happened to her. Maybe Edi tossed her out and air lock... or the crew members she had injured had apprehended her.<p>

He was only a step away from leaving his quarter with this gun in hand when his door opened, Kagome standing there, innocently looking down at her feet.

"I'm being spaced aren't I," She commented solemnly, "I wouldn't blame her.. I did assault like... half of the Normandy's crew."

"What? No! Where did you get that idea from," Garrus stammered, stepping aside and letting her into the small quarters and closing the door behind her.

"Well you said you had to go talk to Shepard, I assume it was bout what was going to happen to me, and then you wanted to talk to me in private," She started, "so I figured it wasn't something you wanted to say in front of anyone, because I'm gonna be tossed out an air lock."

"Look at you... one of the women most feared by criminals across Omega, and you're about to cry cause you think you're going to be tossed out an air lock." Garrus laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Why are you laughing? She'll do it! I know she will!" Kagome beat her small fist against Garrus's chest.

"She isn't going to space you.. I promise, in fact you're welcome to stay aboard the Normandy as long as you like."

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yes really..." he continued to chuckle.

Kagome promptly squealed with joy at the news and jumped up and tackled Garrus with a hug. And Garrus, actually being caught off guard for once, toppled to the ground cushioning Kagome with his own body as they fell.

"Oh... that's smarts," Kagome moaned as she leaned back up, now straddling Garrus's waist, "well this position looks familiar."

Garrus groaned as he felt a familiar stirring in his lower regions, feeling her soft body pressed against his own, even through civilian clothes, was enough to excite him.

Quickly and carefully he extracted him self out from under Kagome, "Yes.. quite familiar," He coughed into his fist for a moment.

"I'm sorry Garrus.. I'm just glad I don't have to leave," She spoke chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm glad to," Garrus added.

They sat there in silence, for a few short moments, not bothering to stand up from the floor.

"So uh, your hips.. support your upper body rather well.." Garrus stated awkwardly, "And your fring- I mean hair is rather beautiful."

Kagome looked at him her eyes narrowed in confusion, before looking down at her self, grabbing her hips, and then running a hand through her hair.

"Garrus... were you complementing me just now?" She asked slowly, as they both stood back up.

"I.. yes I was, but I understand if you find them offensive, I'm inexperienced with human customs," he answered, shuffling his feet in slight nervousness.

Kagome smiled and approached him slowly, bringing her hands up to cup the sides of his face, "those are the sweetest things anyone has said to me in a while, Garrus."

"I.. I wasn't sure... I just didn't want to mess this up," he spoke softly as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Garrus, do.. you like me?" She asked slowly, her lips inching closer to his.

"I," He started before, pressing his mouth to hers, snaking his long tongue into her mouth to meet with hers, all the while staring deep into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

Their kiss while only lasting a few minutes seemed to last a life time, the two of them holding each other close as their tongues danced. It, however, wasn't long before they broke apart, staring each other down with heated eyes.

"Garrus... you know, humans and turians aren't biologically compatible. I'll never be able to give you children," She spoke softly resting her head against his chest.

"I don't care Kagome, you're one of the few women in the galaxy who I respect, and the only one I want to be with. And we can be together, both out of and in the bed. I just want to be the one to make you happy, to make your scars fade," Garrus replied, his face buried in her long raven hair.

Kagome just smiled held him tighter.

"Besides, if you want a child so badly, modern technology has come far enough, we could most likely have one genetically engineered, like how Miranda was," He stated matter of factly.

"Do you think they could do that?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, if anything, they could give us a boy human and a girl turian, the boy looking like his mother and the girl looking like her father, we could have a family... once all this reaper business is taken care of," Garrus spoke, pressing his mouth to her forehead.

"Do you think we'll survive that long?"

"Of course we will... we've got Shepard leading us, those reapers will be piles of scrap metal before we're done..."

"Who has an angel and herald looking over her," Kagome said with a smile, as the two began to sway side to side taking comfort in each others presence.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIRTEEN GOD DAMN PAGES! XD I can't believe I managed to write all this after such a long dry spell with my writing.**

**Also I chose Garrus (don't care that he's a turian, just makes things more interesting) because he is my favorite character in the entire Mass Effect series. With Tali right behind him of course, oh and Wrex... hehehe Krogans... **

**I've always adored Garrus's personality, especially when you romance him in the games.. just because he's so socially awkward, its adorable... I don't think I caught that side of his personality all that well in this story, but this is something that I've been needing to get out of me head for some time now. I'm sorry if it seemed really quick to you all (I know it seemed like the story went fast to me)!**

**But anyways I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**(P.S: And wouldn't you know it the second I finish something after so fucking long is having problems with their log-in page so I can't post this right away XD lol)**


End file.
